


Halloween Candy Cravings

by CabbageOriley



Series: Broken Holidays Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Body Image, Body Shaming, Flashbacks, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, M/M, Post Mpreg, mentions of harm/possible suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageOriley/pseuds/CabbageOriley
Summary: It's Halloween.  Stiles' mind has trouble combining the happy present with the very upsetting past.





	Halloween Candy Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic in this series. I hope you all like it! I want to please my readers with what I write, but I want to stay true to the way I've developed the characters. I was so happy to read the comments about Derek's reasoning, because that's pretty much exactly where I was going with things. I've added more of the pack aftermath as per requests.

Stiles looks on as the dragon waddles alongside the knight- tail swishing back and forth. He smiles. He loves watching his little boy. Gabe was so excited to go Trick-or-Treating. He didn’t really understand it since, at not even one and a half, this was his very first time, but he did understand that he got to dress up. Dressing up is his favorite.  
Guess whose favorite is NOT dressing up. Yep, Derek. But, he will do anything for his one and only baby boy. The suit of armor is hideous- not even close to the real thing, but it works. He grumbled and growled the whole time Stiles was pestering him to wear it, even though deep inside he knew he would do it anyway.  
Scott breaks Stiles out of his thoughts. The big goofball comes running up behind Stiles to try to scare him. He is about ready to make his move when Stiles speaks. “Scott, you’re not going to scare me.”  
He slumps in sorrow. “How did you know I was behind you?”  
“I’m a mother. I have eyes in the back of my head.” Stiles turns around. His eyes widen upon seeing Scott’s costume. “What the heck are you wearing?”  
Scott raises his arms and the white cloth stretches out beside him. “I’m a ghost.”  
“You’re literally wearing your sheet. Dude, you couldn’t spare a few bucks for an actual costume?”  
Scott punches him in the shoulder. “Man, I’m not married to a millionaire like you are.”  
“He’s not a millionaire.”  
“So, you’re not denying you’re married.”  
Stiles blushes. He holds up his hand to show the ring that has been freshly placed on his hand.  
“Dude, when?!”  
“Two weeks ago. Private ceremony.”  
“Not cool, man,” Scott whines. “I’m your best friend.”  
“It was a private ceremony. Literally no one was invited.”  
Scott shakes his head. “I bet your dad was there.”  
“Well, duh. He had to walk me down the aisle.”  
Scott’s eyes well up like he is envisioning the beauty of a bride with his own eyes- until Stiles smacks him.  
“Dude, I’m joking! I’m a strong, independent MAN. I don’t need my dad walking me down the aisle. I was a groom, not a bride.” He kneels down to swoop up Gabriel as he comes running back down the sidewalk. Standing, he turns back to Scott. “But, yes, he was there. Of course he was there. He’s my dad.”  
“And I’m your best friend.”  
The comment is made to make Stiles feel bad about not including him. But, it just makes Stiles mad instead. His thoughts are sent back to when he was pregnant with his son. Was Scott really his best friend then? Most of the time completely forgetting him, and then when he did choose to speak to him the fact that he was pregnant and things were changing was completely ignored- except for the side-eyed looks of pity and worry. Screw him. Screw all of them.  
Derek’s hand on his shoulder snaps him back to reality. He realizes his jaw is clenched. He shakes his head to relax. He smiles at his son instead of looking back at Scott.  
Derek speaks up to end the silence. “Scott, why don’t you finish up and gather up the rest of the pack. You can go ahead back and finish setting things up. Stiles and I are going to head across the street just as a family. Okay?”  
“Yeah, sure.” He looks at Stiles, realizing he shouldn’t have tried to make him feel bad. It was his wedding and his choice after all. He turns to him. “Congratulations, man. I’m happy for you.”  
“Thanks,” Stiles forces out. And then they’re hugging. Stiles cringes away- not wanting to touch, but Scott’s an experienced hugger and he can’t escape. It’s over quickly, but he can feel the warmth linger.  
When Scott and the rest of the pack are out of earshot, Derek offers to take Gabe. Stiles hands him over. “What’s wrong? You’ve been doing so well with the pack.”  
“He said he was my best friend.” Stiles shakes his head. He laughs out of grief. “He’s not my best friend.”  
Derek smiles. “Scott will always be your best friend. You’ve been through too much together for that to change.”  
Stiles grabs a wrapped piece of candy out of Gabriel’s fist before he can stuff it into his pudgy mouth. Both of them frown. “He has a lot of work to do before we’re back to where we were before.”  
When they reach the next house, Derek and Gabe waddle to the door. Stiles stays behind. He rests on the low stone retaining wall. He remembers.

\-------  
October 31, two years ago. When Scott comes to his door and offers to steal him away for a few hours, Stiles readily accepts. If they’re going out to the woods to drink, hey, that’s fine with him. He won’t be able to join in this time, but he just wants to get away. He’s happy to be alone with his friend.  
Then, they pull up to the house.  
Stiles looks through the front windshield of the McCall car. His heart stops mid-beat. “You didn’t say there was a party.” He reaches over unthinking to grab the keys and start the car again.  
Scott bats his hand away. “Of course there’s a party. There’s always a party.”  
“Who’s all here?!”  
“Calm down. It’s just pack. Everyone who already knows about…” Scott points to Stiles’ stomach, “… that.”  
Stiles follows Scott’s motion and looks at his stomach. “I’m not going in there. I don’t want them seeing me like this!” Most of the time he refuses to look at himself, but now he can see it. He’s really starting to show. It’s early for most pregnancies, but since his is different…  
“Why? They already know!” Scott looks at Stiles with pleading eyes. “And hey, supposing they forgot, you can just act like it’s a costume. A pumpkin smuggler, or a watermelon seed eater,” he chuckles, “or a beer-bellied redneck or something.”  
Stiles turns away from him. Scott can smell the salty tears that are running down his face.  
“Geeze, Stiles. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry. I just...”  
He can see it. Scott’s right. That’s how he looks- like someone who has completely let themselves go. But he hasn’t. It’s this… this thing inside him. It’s doing this to him. “Take me home. Just take me home!”  
Scott sighs and looks down at his lap. He clenches the keys in his fist. “You know what? No. I haven’t seen you in weeks because you say you’re sick or angry at the world or whatever. You’re my best friend. Best friends help each other out, and you need to get out and live again. You’re going to this party.”  
“The heck I am!”  
Scott gets out of the car and walks around to the passenger side. He opens the door and grabs Stiles by the arm. “You are going to hang out with us, and you’re going to have fun.”  
Stiles punches at him as he feels himself being led to the house. “You can’t force a person to have fun.”  
Scott opens the door and heaves Stiles inside.  
For Stiles, everything stops. It’s like one of those movies where the worthless nerd of the school enters the scene and the music screeches to a halt and everyone stops and stares. Crickets can be heard throughout Beacon County. Everyone is staring at him and forcing smiles. He wraps his arms around his stomach. He wants to melt into the floor.  
Scott wraps his arm around his shoulders. “Thirty minutes, and I’ll take you home. I promise. You can give us thirty minutes, right?”  
Stiles nods in agreement just so he can get away from the doorway. He tries to quickly move into the kitchen where no one can look at him. But he can’t get away soon enough. Everyone is crowding around him. They’re asking questions and reaching out to feel his stomach. He squirms and tries to get away.  
It’s not just one or two people. It’s the whole pack. Lydia and Allison and Isaac and Erica are all in his face asking questions. “How does it feel to be pregnant?” “Are you excited?” “Do you want a boy or a girl?” “What are you going to name it?” “How many pounds have you gained so far?” “Is it uncomfortable?” “Are you still throwing up all the time? Scott said you always throw up all the time.”  
He tries to answer, but it’s just so much. He doesn’t even know what question he’s trying to answer. Boyd and Jackson are sitting in the corner. Jackson is laughing, and he knows it has to be about him. Of course it’s about him.  
And, then they’re touching again. “Excuse me. Please. I just need to. I need to… go to the bathroom. I’m going to the bathroom.” He ducks away from everyone and jogs down the hallway.  
He reaches the bathroom and locks the door behind him. He rests his head on the cool metal of the industrial door. He can hear everyone outside. They’ve moved to the kitchen just next door.  
“Maybe we can get him to eat something while he’s here. The baby needs some nutrition. He never eats. He’s starving the poor thing,” Erica says.  
“Sure doesn’t look like he’s starving anyone,” Jackson laughs.  
“Shush it, Whittemore,” Lydia mutters. ‘Thanks, Lydia,’ Stiles thinks. But then she continues. “He is getting bigger, though. When I have a child, I’m hiring a surrogate. I’m not going to ruin my body like that.”  
Stiles closes his eyes, and he’s crying again.  
“Don’t listen to them.”  
Stiles jerks so hard he bashes his head into the metal frame of the door. “Oh my gosh!” He turns around to see Derek standing behind him… urinating. “Oh my gosh!” He closes his eyes and smacks a hand over his face for double measure. “What are you doing?!”  
Derek zips his pants. “It’s my house. I can use the bathroom any time I want.”  
“Well, yeah, but not when I’m using it.”  
Derek looks around the room and then points to where Stiles has locked the door. “Not to argue, but I was here first.”  
Stiles looks at the door and then looks at their positions. He blushes. “I’m sorry.” He starts to unlock the door so he can flee.  
“Don’t listen to them, though.” Derek urges again. “They don’t really know what to do or say. They don’t know if they should be happy or not. They’re still in shock from finding out in the first place. There are things that they say that shouldn’t be said, but they’re here for you.”  
“They’re here for me?” Stiles shakes his head and stares at Derek. “How dense are you? They don’t care about me. All they’ve done since I’ve been here is make fun of me and look at me like I’m this alien. Poked and prodded! ‘They don’t know if they should be happy or not.’ Why would they be happy? No one is happy!”  
“I’m happy.”  
Stiles stops. He is stunned by Derek’s words. “You’re happy? How can you be happy? Look what this thing is doing to me! I can’t eat because I’m sick all the time. I can’t sleep because it already feels like I have to pee all the time. No one understands what I’m going through. They just make fun of me instead. I don’t like them looking at me. Staring at me. Studying what my body looks like. I don’t need to be told what I look like. I already know what I look like, and it’s hideous.”  
“Stiles, you’re not hideous. Don’t say that. You’re beautiful.”  
“I’m beautiful,” he laughs. “Yeah right. I’m beautiful and you’re happy!” He throws his arms in the air in mock glee. When he looks again, he sees Derek staring longingly at his midsection. He stops. He covers himself with his arms. He stares at him until Derek looks up and meets his eyes. “You’re happy because… did you do this on purpose?”  
Derek turns his head away. “Why would you say that?”  
“You did. You did it on purpose!” Stiles stomps his foot. “I’m living in hell because of you! You wanted this all along!”  
Derek’s wolf bristles at the accusation. “I didn’t do anything on purpose. I didn’t even know it was possible!”  
“You’re a liar!” Stiles is crying yet again. “How could you! Look at me! You’ve turned me into a beast just like you!”  
Derek growls. He jerks forward to fight, but his protective instinct trumps his anger. He breathes and forces himself to relax. “Calm down, Stiles. This isn’t good for our baby.”  
“Our baby. Our baby? This thing is not my baby! It’s yours, but it isn’t mine. Oh my gosh, Derek, how could you do this to me?! I hate you for this! You forced this on me when I had no choice!”  
“I didn’t force you. I had no idea!” Derek reaches out to him.  
“Don’t touch me! Don’t you ever touch me again. I never want to see your face again.” Stiles waves his hands in front of him. “Don’t come near me. You want this thing so bad, you can have it. But, don’t come near me. If you try to force me into anything ever again, I swear I’ll…”  
“Stiles, stop. Stop threatening me and calm down. There’s no way you can hurt me.”  
“I’ll kill it. I want nothing to do with you. I swear, I will take it from you. You have taken any hope at a normal life from me, and I will take this from you.”  
Stiles throws open the door and runs. He doesn’t look back.

\-------  
“Stiles, what’s wrong?!” Panic is evident in Derek’s voice as he kneels beside him. His husband is clammy and pale. Gabe’s green plush hand brushes Stiles’ face, and he snaps back to the present day. He shutters and reaches out and grabs his son. “Stiles, what’s wrong?”  
“No wonder you stayed away from me. After all the things I said to you the last time we spoke. You had to have been terrified of what I’d do. How could I have said those things?”  
“Stiles, stop this. Stop it right now.” Derek turns Stiles’ face toward him. “That was so long ago. It doesn’t even matter now. Everything has changed. There’s no need to ever think of it again.”  
“I was so sick the next day. And, that’s when I told my dad I wanted nothing to do with the baby. When he came to you with what I had said, no wonder you agreed with everything he planned.”  
Derek sits down beside him. “I told him about the night before. We made the plan together. We were both scared about the way you were acting. We didn’t want to take any chances.” Derek mindlessly plays with the yellow toenails attached to his son’s shoes. “When things changed for you and you started trying to contact me… I thought maybe it was a trick. I’d been tricked before and look where that got me. I was scared. I didn’t want to lose anyone else.”  
Stiles shakes his head. “Derek, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”  
“Your dad would see glimmers of hope in you. But, we didn’t know how to respond. And, just like that, the glimmer would be gone again.” Derek wraps his arm around him. “Stiles, stop crying. It’s over. Why is this all coming up now?”  
Stiles places his hand on his stomach. He shakes his head. “I don’t know, babe. I don’t know.”  
Derek shakes his head. “Come on. Stand up. Let’s go back home.”  
Stiles nods. “We have the party to get to.”  
“Do you still want to have the party? After the way you’ve been acting, maybe it’s best we just cancel.”  
“Cancel? No way!” Stiles jiggles his son as he gets up. “I have way too much planned to cancel things now.”


End file.
